


Naptime

by shyamentu



Series: One Shots & Prompts [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, i love my sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyamentu/pseuds/shyamentu
Summary: In his defence, it was a very long and boring meeting.





	Naptime

"...so if things keep as are, all should be well!" North happily finished.

Since Jack's joining the Guardians, they had taken to meeting up much more frequently. In part, to keep each other updated on any issues and sightings of Pitch Black or other potential threats, but mostly just to... be together. It was Bunny's turn to 'host' the meeting in his Warren. He'd made a meeting space after North grumbled about having to sit on the floor that first time. This space had incredibly comfortable sofas made from vines, moss and other soft plant matter. Bunny would, however, have to regretfully admit that he hadn't been paying attention to North's report. He had, instead, been focused on the boy sitting beside him. For the past twenty minutes, he'd watched as the heat of the Warren slowly drained Jack's energy - combined with the admittedly boring speech - lulling him to sleep. Sandy, sat the other side of Jack, had also been watching out of the corner of his eye, a small knowing smile. He could fight it all he wanted, but Jack - who had an awful habit of not sleeping properly - was on the verge.

North's booming laugh jolted Jack out of that strange, half-awake-but-mostly-asleep state and he rubbed at his face, looking up at the giant man, almost indignant at being so rudely awoken (though he would deny that he'd been dozing). Realising that North and Tooth were focused on each other, discussing... something... Jack's eyes began to slip closed. Bunny wrenched his attention away from the boy, and began his own report, speaking softer than North and Tooth.

"...so if I can finish up this last ba--" Bunny abruptly stopped, as a head rested on his arm. He glanced down to what he had known would happen sooner or later - Jack had fallen asleep, unconsciously resting his head on the nearest soft and comfy thing. Bunny snorted, "I think this one's had enough reports for today. To sum it all, s'all goin' well."

With that, he moved his arm slowly, letting Jack's head slip against his chest, and scooped him up. He was met with a small amount of resistance as Jack squirmed, then snuggled up against the fluffy soft thing against his face. Tooth grasped her mouth to stop herself from squealing; she loved watching Jack sleep, as he tended to get very cuddly.

Bunny carried his little bundle of trouble away; along with the meeting space, he'd expanded his burrow to include guest bedrooms, each decorated for a different Guardian. He popped the sleepy spirit down on his bed - decorated with, oddly enough, bright summery colours - and began the real challenge: getting Jack to let go of him. Yes, he was very cuddly, but the kid had a death grip in his sleep, likely from three hundred years spent sleeping in trees.

"Snowflake, for the love ah all that's holy, let go ah me," Bunny grumbled. He sighed. Tooth peeked in around the doorframe with a little smile.

"He's so sweet when he's like this," she hummed. "...I'll go tell the others the meeting's over, you should get some rest too, Bunny," she added, grinning. Before Bunny could argue, she was already out the burrow. He shook his head and looked down at his companion.

"...scoot over, sleepybutt," he sighed, curling up around Jack.

In their defence, it had been a very long and boring meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6349532#cmt6349532):
> 
> "In the middle of a meeting at the Warren, Jack falls asleep. Bunny carries him up to bed."
> 
> (yes that's the entire prompt.)
> 
> Tried to keep it vague enough that it could be my feral!Jack from Guardian of the Wild, or canon!Jack :P
> 
> Dealing with a writers block atm, I know what I wanna write but it won't come out >:Y


End file.
